Je t'aime, moi la dernière des Hyûga
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Hinata avoue son amour avec ses mots...


**Bijour bijour ! Vous allez bien ? Me voici une nouvelle fois avec une song-fic ! (je vous avais bien dit que j'avais la folie des song-fics en ce moment) Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews pr "je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout", tous vos compliments m'ont bcp touchée et m'ont donné envie de continuer.**

**Pour cette song-fic, j'ai repris les paroles de "Tu trouveras" de Natasha St-Pier, une très belle chanson je trouve, et qui convient parfaitement à notre petite Hinata je trouve. En effet, après le Ita/Saku, c'est un Naru/Hina. Fans du Naru/Hina, réjouissez-vous ! (je dis ça en pensant à une certaine personne, qui je pense se reconnaîtra)**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire !**

_Je t'aime, moi la dernière des Hyûga_

Moi… Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée… maladroite… timide… faible en somme… Mais…

_Comme tout le monde j'ai mes défauts_

J'aimerais te le dire… Sans savoir comment… Je ne sais même pas qui je suis à tes yeux… Tu ne dois pas avoir une très haute opinion de moi…

_J'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut_

Mais je veux essayer… Parce que je t'aime… Alors je te l'ai écrit… Comme j'ai pu…

_Mais si tu lis entre les lignes_

Ecoute mes mots… Ils te diront qui je suis, ce que je ressens.

_Tu trouveras dans mes chansons_

Tout ce que je veux te dire, mais que je n'ai pas réussi à t'avouer…

_Tout c'que je n'ai pas su te dire_

Je m'y suis certainement mal prise… Je n'ai pas certainement pas su trouver les mots…

_Il y a des fautes d'impression_

Mais mes sentiments y sont présents, entiers, intacts… et maladroits.

_Des "je t'aime" un peu brouillons_

Mais j'espère que tu sauras les écouter, les comprendre, les ressentir…

_Malgré mes accords malhabiles_

Car je me suis mise toute entière dans ces mots, ces phrases…

_Tu trouveras dans mes chansons_

Moi, Hinata Hyûga, dernière des Hyûga, je t'aime.

_Tout c'que je n'ai pas osé te dire_

Ecoute mes mots, ma chanson.

_Tu trouveras…_

Tout ce qui me fait y est gravé, ma timidité, ma faiblesse, mes ressentiments…

_Mes blessures et mes faiblesses_

Mon amour pour toi…. Mon admiration.

_Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot_

Et même si je me suis détruite moi-même auprès de toi, par des mots malheureux ou des gestes malencontreux…

_Mes faux pas mes maladresses_

Tout ce que mon amour trop grand fait ressortir…

_Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut_

La jalousie, la peur… Peur de te perdre, peur d'être oubliée, peur de ne plus exister à tes yeux.

_J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses_

Alors écoute mes mots, et apprends la cause de ma maladresse près de toi.

_Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop_

Je fais ce que je peux pour rester autant que possible près de toi…

_C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes_

Pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi.

_Tu me restes_

Mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule, que je ne suis pas la seule…

_Il y en a d'autres que t'aimeras_

D'autres filles bien meilleures que moi, autrement plus talentueuses, qui n'attendent que la même chose que mes espoirs…

_Bien plus belles, plus fortes que moi_

Et si tu les préfères, si tu m'abandonnes pour elles…

_Si j'n'ai pas su te retenir_

Je comprendrais. Mais n'oublie jamais mes mots, qui forment qui je suis…

_Sache qu'il y a dans mes chansons_

Et qui expriment tous mes sentiments, tout mon amour que j'aurais voulu t'avouer.

_Tout c'que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire_

Tout ce que je suis… Les mots qui décrivent Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière indigne. Sa peur, sa faiblesse, son amour… Mais aussi son courage de tout t'avouer dans sa chanson.

_Tu trouveras… _

_Mes blessures et mes faiblesses _

_Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot _

_Mes faux pas mes maladresses _

_Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut _

_J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses _

_Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop _

_C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes _

_T__u me restes_

Et qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tu écoutes ses mots.

Dis-moi tout Hinata… Je t'écoute.

_Tu trouveras…_

Je trouverais ?

_Mes blessures et mes faiblesses_

Tes faiblesses ?

_Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot_

Demi-mot…

_Mes faux pas mes maladresses_

Tes maladresses ?

_Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut_

Plus qu'il n'en faut…

_J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses_

Que je te laisse…

_Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop_

Trop…

_C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes_

Je te reste…

_Tu me restes_

Hinata, je t'ai écoutée et je t'ai comprise… Trouve dans mes mots mon amour pour toi comme j'ai trouvé ton amour pour moi dans tes mots.

Je t'aime Naruto….

**Et voilà… une belle chanson moi je vous le dis ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, ici j'emploie "dernière" comme "dernière du lot" et pas "dernière descendante". J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos rewiews ! Et à la prochaine song-fic ! (j'ai encore plein d'idées et vos réactions positives m'encouragent…) Merci et gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
